1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to construction tables and more particularly to portable multi-purpose construction tables.
2. Prior Art
It is common practice in construction, particularly in carpentry, to use a plurality of separate power tools, e.g. a portable hand held power router, a portable hand held power saw, a waist high table saw and an elevated miter saw. The required capital investment for the mentioned separate tools is substantial. Transportation between construction job sites is cumbersome and usually requires at least two men. Also, relocation of the table saw and the miter saw from place to place at any construction site is very difficult if not impossible for one person to achieve.
In addition to the foregoing, it has become common practice to provide a desk or counter-top frame for receiving at the top upper flat surface thereof a single power tool in a releasable fashion. Such are unstable unless bolted down, are awkward to use and several tables are required if it is desired to use several portable power tools in fixed relation with a table.